You Bore Me
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: Sometimes, getting what you thought you wanted isn't all it's cracked up to be.


I… don't usually do this. Feedback is greatly appreciated _olllo_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Inuyasha. _Thanks go to **GrimGrave **for looking this over.

**c.c.c**

Eyes the same bright red colour as blood wandered impassively, their owner's lips thinning into a distasteful line as he rested his chin in his palm. He exhaled sharply, shifting tendrils of dark brown hair from slanted orbs—if only for a moment—and drummed his fingertips against the arm of his stone throne, the idle action making a faint series of _'click_'s that echoed in the eerie silence.

He was dreadfully bored.

This room was drab, the pervasive chill of the dark powers he had used to seal off his haven from outside interference sucking the warmth from even the lonely, floating torches that tried weakly to dispel the gloom, and a soft growl rumbled from the void just before the male—it seemed the prisoner had regained consciousness.

Smirking faintly, the male waved a hand, the soft white pelt draped around his shoulders parting slightly to reveal glimpses of pale skin, and the torches shifted, their combined glow managing to cast light on the person who hung from magically-reinforced chains attached to the ceiling in the center of the room: a sleekly muscled male with a curtain of silver-white hair. There was a blue crescent moon on the center of his forehead and thin, whisker-like marks on his cheeks—four in total—which only added to the physical attractiveness of such a specimen. He was also completely nude, his flawless form like a marble statue brought to life, though its perfection was marred by a multitude of thin red lacerations and swiftly darkening bruises—particularly around his throat, which had been encircled by a thin strip of leather.

The word 'bitch' had been branded into the side of the makeshift collar—literal insult to injury.

Wild, crimson orbs glared down at the other male as those chiseled muscles trembled with barely-contained rage and, though there was no way for the captive to speak around the leather gag that had been stuffed between his teeth, there was no mistaking the threat of violence behind the low, ugly sound reverberating from his chest.

Sesshomaru—Lord of Demons.

Before, subduing the eldest son of Inu no Taisho had seemed like a grand achievement.

_/ "My, my… What do we have here?"_

_It had been a long, fierce battle, but in the end, the brunette had pressed Sesshomaru's greatest weakness—that human pup that followed at his heels like a loyal pet—and gained the upper hand. At first, the spider hanyo had assumed that the girl had latched onto the yokai like a tick, but he knew now that the male actually _cared _for her._

_The very thought made him shudder, repulsed. Concern for others had no place in a world where the strong survived and the weak perished._

"_Naraku... If you touch her, I'll—!" His threat was cut short as one of the mindless, grinning demons restraining him smashed a large, blunt club against his back, forcing him to bow at the waist._

"_You'll address our master properly, cur."_

"_Yeah! Or we'll make you wish he had killed you."_

"_Enough." All eyes went to the dark-haired hanyo, who examined his claws with a bland expression. "I have no interest in that filthy little pet of yours. The question here is: what will happen to _you_, Sesshomaru?" The daiyokai snarled, jerking free of his captors and landing a series of swift, hard punches to the other male's abdomen before he was restrained once again. _

"_I'll kill you," the silver-haired male swore. What was normally a cool, composed mask contorted with fury and Naraku took great pleasure from that._

_He didn't make any indication of just how much that little outburst had hurt as he straightened, dusting off his clothes and ordering his minions, "Bind him. We're taking him with us."_

_It would be fun to break this one. /_

But now…

The brunette grimaced, his apathy weighing more heavily on his shoulders than before.

_Now _it seemed he had in fact managed to break the silver-haired warrior's spirit. At one time, Sesshomaru had fought tooth and nail against his captor, shouting insults and threats until his throat was raw. Now, he simply growled—a dog that had been kicked too frequently to dare and bite its master again—and glared. At one time, the male had (futilely) attempted to escape his bindings, forcing his captor to find new and more creative ways to keep him bound. Punishments had failed to curb the dog demon's rebelliousness—until now, it seemed.

He no longer needed to assert his dominance over his prisoner and, with that shift in the dynamic of their relationship, if it could be called that, indifference had clutched his dark heart.

"Lord Naraku." Crimson orbs flicked to the white-haired girl standing at the foot of the stairs leading up to the platform upon which his throne sat, a single dark eyebrow rising questioningly. Kanna was his first incarnation and his most loyal vassal—an emotionless, mirror-bearing wraith who followed commands without protest. "Kagura has returned and wishes for an audience."

Kagura, his second incarnation, was much less loyal, having developed a personality of her own, and bowed to his will only because, should he wish it, he could quite literally crush her still-beating heart. Fear was an excellent motivator—a fact that the hanyo had learned quite quickly in his endeavor to purge the disgusting human parts of himself.

"Not now. I have business to attend to." The last part, spoken in a cruel, suggestive husk, drew the clanking of chains and a low growl and he smirked. "I am not to be disturbed."

"Yes…"

The moment the double doors leading into the circular room slid shut, Naraku returned his attention to his prisoner, who was tensed, waiting for whatever awaited him; beyond that, the male didn't struggle against his bindings or even curse the hanyo's name—how dull.

Wondering idly if he should just kill the male and cut his losses by absorbing the daiyokai's powers, the brunette waved his hand again, freeing Sesshomaru from the chains that bound him and dropping him unceremoniously onto the hard stone below, where he landed heavily with a grunt before getting up on his hands and knees, snarling under his breath. He looked to his captor—his dominator—with hatred in his eyes, but there was something else there—something…eager.

It seemed that, when it came down to it, a dog was a dog and every dumb beast needed an owner to tame it.

"Come." As the male tried to stand, Naraku snapped, "_Bitches_ do not walk on two legs."

With a feral bellow the daiyokai lunged forward, clawed hands outstretched, crimson bleeding into the whites of his eyes—

Hm… It seemed he still had some fight left in him after all.

—and the spider hanyo shook his head slightly, disdainfully; without missing a beat he turned to the side, allowing his opponent to sail past, and grabbed a handful of silver hair, jerking hard and slamming his attacker into the far wall.

"I'm disappointed, Sesshomaru. I expected more of you." He crossed the room at a leisurely pace and, once he was standing over the male, the brunette kicked his foe in the ribs, knocking him into the stone wall a second time, where he slid into a seated position. "Will you behave or do I need to punish you again?" He coughed, spitting a mixture of blood and saliva onto the floor next to Naraku's feet, but said nothing. "Good. Now do as you are told."

* * *

><p>The torches flickered, their light the only witness to the dark-haired hanyo—cheeks flushed, baboon-head coat askew, thighs parted—and the silver-haired daiyokai—knelt, eyes heavy-lidded, his mouth full to the point of gagging—and the quiet sounds they both made.<p>

Naraku grunted, hips bucking, as the male who was enveloping his throbbing cock in wet heat bobbed his head, taking in as much as the other male's length as possible. Clawed fingers fondled the sensitive skin of the brunette's sac and his eyelids fluttered as pleasure washed over him in a series of electric arcs. When a talented tongue circled a broad, mushroom-shaped head, the hanyo hissed, inwardly willing away his swiftly-approaching orgasm.

'_So good…' _Practice did indeed make perfect.

He tightened his grip on the length of chain attached to the male's collar, giving it a sharp jerk, and Sesshomaru recoiled, allowing the erect length of flesh to slide from between his lips with a faint _'pop,' _and sat on his heels—heeling like a well-trained mutt.

It took him a moment to control his breathing so as to avoid revealing how much their… activity had affected him. "Enough."

The look of disappointment that flashed across the demon's face was gone almost as soon as it had come, but Naraku took no pleasure from it. His mind was elsewhere.

"I do not wish to cum _here_…" He gripped the yokai's chin, noting the way his lips parted prettily. "Serve your master properly."

Sesshomaru moved almost too quickly, spinning around and getting down on all fours before propping his ass up in the air, revealing the delightful pink pucker between pale cheeks. His cock dangled between his legs, standing fully erect from a shock of snowy silver locks and begging for attention.

"Tsk. Such a slut… Getting excited just from pleasuring me."

"Fuck you."

A dark chuckle. "I think you'd prefer it if _I _fucked _you._" He reached out, closing his fingers around the base of the daiyokai's erection, and Sesshomaru whined, wriggling his hips. "Beg."

"…"

A predictable response. Naraku made a show of sighing, sliding his grip from the base to the tip and then back down to the base, starting up a slow, steady rhythm. Before long, the silver-haired male was moaning throatily, rutting against the hand that held him, and pre-cum dripped from the tip of his erection, glistening in the low light. Claws scrabbled futilely over the cold stone floor as he attempted to ground himself against the onslaught of pleasure that assailed him—

Only to snarl as toe-curling ecstasy came crashing to a halt.

"Bastard…!"

"I said: 'beg'."

The grip on his most sensitive flesh tightened and he hissed, arching his spine. "… _No_."

Naraku's eyes narrowed, his erection stirring excitedly at the defiance in the male's voice, and he bared his teeth, forcing the male's handsome face against the stone and positioning his cock at the puckered entrance, smearing it with pre-cum.

"I won't ask again."

"…"

"Well?"

Sesshomaru hung his head, shame radiating from his slender frame as, for what felt like the hundredth time, he allowed his sworn enemy to have total control over his traitorous body, and mumbled, "… I want it."

"Want _what_, Bitch?"

The daiyokai swallowed his hatred, grinding back against the dominant male and pleading softly, "Your cock… _Master_. Fill me—"

Without warning, Naraku sheathed himself to the base, forcing his way past a tight ring of muscles and wringing a strangled scream from the silver-haired demon's throat. He started up a swift pace, thrusting vigorously, and blanketing his body over the taller male, each long, deep stroke tearing low, guttural sounds from Sesshomaru, who pressed back against him in an attempt to get as much pleasure as he possibly could from the long, hard length drilling him so intensely.

It wouldn't take long before they both reached orgasm, the already-tightening of the ring of muscles serving both to warn him of his partner's release and speeding him towards his own, and he hammered into the daiyokai that much harder, his claws drawing blood as he raked them along the pale expanse of the submissive male's back.

Electric pleasure arched from synapse to synapse, setting his senses ablaze as they zipped along his spine to join the tightly-coiled mass of mind-blowing ecstasy that had formed in his loins; winding tighter and tighter until it threatened to snap.

The taller male howled, ejaculating onto the stones below as his muscles convulsed, and his captor groaned, hips pumping even as disgust settled like a stone in the pit of his stomach.

Even his sounds had become predictable and tiresome…

It only took the brunette a few more thrusts to follow suit, and his abdominal muscles clenched, a groan leaving him as he filled Sesshomaru's ass with his essence. As he drifted down from is high and pulled his now-limp cock from the choke-hold that the daiyokai's greedy posterior had on it, Naraku wondered idly if the male's half-breed younger brother would prove to be more of a challenge…

**-End?-**


End file.
